Round hay baling machines are well known in the farming industry for picking up hay that has been cut in the field and forming it into large round bales. One problem associated with these machines is that large accumulations or slugs of hay often times become stuck or wedged in the machine between the pickup assembly and the windguard assembly. The operator then normally has to dismount from the tractor which pulls the baling machine and manually release the latch assembly of the machine and pull back on the windguard so that the slug of hay may pass into the baling compartment of the machine. The necessity of the operator physically removing the slug of hay adds considerable time to the baling process and subjects the operator to the hazards of the operating machine.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved round hay baling machine in which accumulations of hay stuck in the machine prior to admission into the baling chamber can be released without the operator leaving the tractor.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hay baling machine wherein a slug of hay wedged in the machine can be released therefrom by actuation of the twine tie assembly of the machine.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cable assembly for releasing accumulations of hay for entry into the baling compartment which can be easily attached to the machine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hay baling machine which quickly, easily, and safely opens the windguard assembly to permit passage of slugs of hay therethrough.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.